The Albert Einstein College of Medicine will continue to participate in the activities of the Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group, in all phases. AECOM will put substantial numbers of patients into group-wide cooperative trials; it will design and carry out pilot studies to test new regimens for possible group-wide application, and members of its faculty will assist in committee activities for the ECOG. Investigators from AECOM are directing group-wide trials in head and neck carcinoma, ovarian cancer, and small cell cancer of the lung. AECOM remains the largest contributor of patients to approved ECOG-pilot studies. Currently pilot studies are underway in esophageal, cervical, head and neck, and ovarian cancer and proposals for new pilot studies are under consideration in breast, gastric and colorectal cancer.